Operation Jibbs
by forcverandalways
Summary: Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee all go to Paris together and the 'kids' set out on a mission to get Jenny and Gibbs engaged.
1. chapter 1

**I have decided to rewrite Operation Jibbs as I did not like the original very much. I am not going to delete it yet because I do not know how but once I do know I will delete it. Anyway, this time they are going to France, not Mexico, and the team are still trying to get Jenny and Gibbs engaged. This is set just after 'Lost and Found' and Jenny is not sick. Shout-out to my best friend Laura for letting me use her computer to try and delete the original (it did not work:-( )**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was up at 0500 that morning. He got dressed quickly into a hoodie and a pair of trousers before he went to work on his boat for an hour. Then after that he got his suitcase and went into his truck. He drove to get Tony and McGee, who had spent the night at McGee's place.

"Hey boss" Tony and McGee chorused as they got in.

"Hey guys" Gibbs replied before he turned to face the front again.

"Boss, where are we going?" McGee asked.

"You'll find out once we pick up the girls from Jenny's house" Gibbs told him.

So Gibbs drove to Jenny's house to where Abby, Ziva and Jenny were all waiting. Abby was wearing a red and black checked button-up short sleeved sundress with sandals with her hair tied in its usual bunches and holding a parasol alongside carrying a giant black suitcase. Ziva wore a jade tank top, light blue denim shorts with dark pastel green Converse high tops and her hair was down and curly and she had sunglasses perched on top of her head and she was carrying a go bag on her left shoulder, and Jenny was wearing an ivory silk flowy short sleeved top and dark blue denim shorts and navy flip flops and like Ziva, her hair was down in its natural curls and she had sunglasses perched on top of her head.

"Unless you want me to kill you Jethro, do tell me why I am up at 0600 in the morning dressed in summer clothes with a packed suitcase on a non-work day" Jenny threatened as she and the other two women got in the car. "And what will happen to my agency?!" she raged.

"DiNozzo, get in the back so Abs can get in" Gibbs said to his Senior Field Agent who did exactly as he was told.

"Vance is taking over the agency for a while because I have decided that we all need a break, and yes Jen, that does include you" Gibbs said just as Jenny opened her mouth to say something but she shut it again when he said that. "So we are going to Paris for a week. It will give us the break we need and we can get a vacation too."

"Ooh! I have always wanted to go to Paris!" Abby squealed before she and the other three 'kids' started talking rapidly about Paris.

Jenny stayed quiet, her face emotionless.

"You OK, Jen?" Gibbs asked her quietly.

"Yeah, fine" she replied in a whisper.

Gibbs squeezed her hand and she gave him a little smile. Abby gave a small squeal and Gibbs gave her a glare to which the Goth just replied with an innocent smile. They drove to the airport, went through security and sat waiting for their flight. Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby were all wandering around the shops while Jenny and Gibbs sat on a bench and Jenny was staring into space.

"You sure you're OK, Jen?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she assured him.

Gibbs nodded, although he knew she was not 100% fine but he did not want to push her.

"Flight 7B, runway 19, 6:45AM from Washington DC to Paris now boarding" the announcer said.

"Let's get the others and get on that plane" Gibbs said before he grabbed Jenny's hand and they went to find the others who were just coming towards them.

"First, seating. Tony, sit with Ziva. McGee, with Abby. Jen, you're sitting with me" Gibbs said and the others all nodded.

Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby all walked together to the runway and got on the plane. Jenny sat at the window seat and Gibbs sat on the inside. They both put on their seatbelts before Jenny turned to look out the window. Tears were running down her face as she looked out the window, remembering what she had done the last time she and Gibbs went to Paris and she wiped them away fiercely.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked, concerned.

When Jenny didn't turn around, Gibbs took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Finally she turned around, her eyes red rimmed. Gibbs pulled her into a hug while she cried into his shoulder. Gibbs just held onto her while she sobbed. Finally she looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked her for the third time that day.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she told him as she wiped her eyes.

"Jen, what's bothering you? You've been quiet, too quiet and you just cried your heart out. What's up? Tell me, please" He asked her and his soft tone of voice and the word 'please' made her tell him.

"The last time we went to Paris together, I left you. I left you on a plane with a Dear John letter in my favourite coat. I'm about to break a rule, but I seriously don't care. I'm sorry Jethro, I truly am. I thought that after all these years I would be able to fall out of love with you, but I instead I'm even more in love with you everyday. I'm telling you this now because it eats me up inside everyday and I can't hold it in any longer" Jenny started crying again and Gibbs just held her.

"Jen, it's OK. And for what it's worth, I love you too" Gibbs whispered, but not quiet enough for the team to all squeal.

Jenny looked up at him and before they knew it, his lips were on hers. They broke apart when they heard a 'snap!' which was Abby taking a picture.

"Abs, delete that right now, otherwise it's no CAF-POW!s for a month" Gibbs threatened.

"Yes Gibbs" Abby said before she mock saluted and pressed a few buttons on the camera; not to delete it, but to send it to Tony, McGee, Ziva and Ducky.

The 'kids' silently sniggered so Jenny and Gibbs, who were both facing the front, could not hear.

"Are we going to go up the Eiffel Tower? We were going to go the day before I..." Jenny's eyes filled with tears before she spoke again because Gibbs gave her a look to say 'you can do it' and entwined his fingers with hers "before I left but then we ended up going to that chocolate shop instead."

"I think we should go up the Eiffel Tower" Gibbs agreed.

"Are you just agreeing with me because you love me?" She teased.

"Yes, but also because we never did it the last time" Gibbs replied also in a teasing manner.

Jenny smiled. After a few minutes of silence, they both fell asleep. Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee were all whispering rapidly in the back.

"What are we going to do? We're never going to win the pool at this rate" Abby whispered quickly.

There had been a secret pool at NCIS, where people had bet on when Jenny and Gibbs would get together and engaged, and Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby had all put down the same thing: within a week.

"But you have a plan" Abby said quietly to Tony whose eyes were lit up like torches.

"Gibbs was going to propose to Jenny on the day she left. Palmer overheard him telling Ducky. When I went to Gibbs's house last week I went upstairs pretending to go to the bathroom but instead" Abby cut the movie buff off.

"You got the engagement ring" she said and DiNozzo nodded.

"I put it in my rucksack" he gestured to the luggage holders above them.

"Good thinking Tony" Ziva patted him on the shoulder and the Senior Field agent smiled.

A few hours later, they got to Paris. They went through security and finally got out of the airport.

"Our hotel's just around the corner" Gibbs said.

The six of them walked to their hotel and went in. Gibbs walked up to the receptionist who was in her late twenties.

"Reservations for Gibbs" he said before he was cut off by Jenny and Ziva.

"Kaela!" They chorused.

 **Aaaannnndddd there we have it: chapter 1 of Operation Jibbs Rewritten. I hope you enjoyed this guys and please do review xx**


	2. chapter 2

**Hi** **guys! Here is another chapter of this, and I definitely prefer this one to the original because it is definitely better and I actually find Paris easier to write because it is my absolute favourite city in the whole world (three guesses why). Just one note, I am getting all the sights off the Internet as I never actually been inside Paris. I went to Euro Disney when I was little and that is really the only experience I have had with Paris so yeah...**

 **Anyway, do you guys have Netflix??? Because if you do, you HAVE to watch My Perfect Romance. It is such a brilliant film and it has Lauren freaking Holly (cue giant squeal)!!!!!!!!!! Lauren plays my favourite character in it and that character is very sassy and very very funny so if you want to watch Lauren Holly being extremely sassy and** **extremely funny, WATCH MY PERFECT ROMANCE!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for all the shouting, I just had to get that out of my system.**

 **Review shout-outs**

 **Troubled-Angel-26**

 **Guest**

 **YaleAceBella12**

 **Dw.618**

 **DonnaTheDynamo**

 **Guest**

 **PS- I am in desperate need of help. I read a Jibbs FanFic sometime last year (to be honest, I do not read anything else really). I am quite sure it was a multiple chapter one and in one of the chapters Gibbs thrust the Dear John letter Jenny wrote when she left him in Paris at her and he** **went into the elevator while she cried at his desk in the bullpen. I cannot remember what story that was so if you think you know please leave the name in a review or PM. I cannot find it in my Favorite Stories as there is about 600 in** **there**.

 **There is another one as well. I am sure it was called Emelie. Anyway, in the story Jenny had a daughter called Emelie who was five or six and she brought her little girl to NCIS. Gibbs was the Father. When Jenny told Emelie Gibbs was her Dad Emelie said she hated her Mom. I also remember that Emelie was fluent in Hebrew and I am pretty sure she was with Jenny in Cairo in 2001. Once** **again, if you think you know the story I am talking about then please let me know in a review or PM.**

 **Also, a little correction: this story is set after Requiem, not Lost and Found. I meant to put that but I forgot Requiem is after Lost and Found.**

 **Enjoy** **the chapter guys! Xx**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"Reservations_ _for Gibbs" he said before he was cut off by Jenny and Ziva._

 _Kaela_ _!" They chorused._

Present

"Jenny, Ziva, how are you both?" The blonde said before she went round the reception desk and hugged the redhead and the Israeli.

"We're good. How are you?" Jenny asked.

"Fine, yeah" Kaela replied.

"Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Abby. This is Kaela Pinkhas. She is the niece of a very good friend of mine" Ziva introduced them.

Kaela shook hands with them all before she went back to the computer.

"Reservations for Gibbs, yes?" She asked before the man himself nodded in confirmation.

Kaela scrolled down a list before she found it.

"Rooms 107, 108 and 109. Rooms 107 and 109 both have two single beds each and Room 108 has a king" Kaela told them.

"Well, that's easy" Abby piped up.

Everyone turned to her with looks as if to say 'is it really?'.

"It is, because Ziva and I can sleep in one of the single bedrooms, Tony and McGee can have the other and Jenny and Gibbs can get the bedroom with the king" the forensic scientist said.

"Works for me" Tony replied and everyone else nodded.

So that was the plan. All the rooms were in the same corridor, so after Tony got the engagement ring out of his bag, he and McGee snuck through to Abby and Ziva's room.

"I have the engagement ring here" Tony said as he pulled the green velvet box with the ring in it out of his pocket.

Inside was a silver ring with a diamond in the middle and an emerald at one side with an aquamarine at the other.

"It is beautiful" Ziva admired.

"You haven't seen what's engraved on the inside" Tony said, and he took out the ring and turned it upside down to where it said 'We'll always have Paris, Jen'.

"Awww" Abby gave a squeal.

"Anyway, back to the plan. Have any of you ever been to Le Meurice?" McGee asked and the other 3 all looked at him.

"What Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Le Meurice. I went there a few years ago with my Grandmother and my sister. It was very good, and we can go out for dinner there at some point. One of my friends from elementary school works there and we can get him to give us a little helping hand" McGee got more sly at every word.

"I like it" DiNozzo said and everyone else agreed.

"What time is it now?" Ziva asked.

"1900. McGee, phone your friend and get us some reservations. Ask him for a table for 4 and a table for 2, preferably in separate rooms" Tony told him.

"Yes Tony" McGee said before he did just that.

"What about us?" Abby asked.

"We wait" Ziva told her.

Soon McGee returned.

"I managed to get the last two tables. These two particular tables just happened to be a table for 4 and a table for 2" McGee told them.

"Well, that's good because then they won't be suspicious" Abby pointed out.

The 4 of them agreed for Tony to put the ring back in his bag so he did just that and then they all ran through to Jenny and Gibbs's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jenny called from the inside.

The 'kids' walked in. Jenny and Gibbs's room was simple but beautiful. The walls were cream and the bedsheets were white silk. They even had a small brown sofa which Jenny and Gibbs were sitting on. Gibbs was just sitting there and Jenny was reading her book.

"We managed to get reservations at Le Meurice" Abby said.

Gibbs and Jenny shared glances before he asked "when?"

"An hour" McGee told them.

"Go and get ready and be back here in 45 minutes" Jenny told them before the 'kids' went back through to their rooms.

"We'll have to get changed" Gibbs pointed out.

"I know. I need to have a shower too" Jenny groaned.

And so they did. 45 minutes later Jenny and Gibbs were ready. Jenny was wearing her jade sparkly dress that Gibbs had said "hubba hubba" to a couple of years ago and her hair was in bobby pins. She wore neutral eyeshadow and a red lip. Gibbs wore a dark blue shirt with a black blazer with matching trousers and black shiny leather shoes.

"You look beautiful" he commented, looking her up and down.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she replied with a small smile.

Then there was a knock on the door and Gibbs opened it. It was Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby and Gibbs got handed Abby's cellphone.

"Abigail? Are you there? Abigail?" Ducky's voice rang through the phone.

"No, it's me Duck" Gibbs said.

"Ahhhhh, Jethro. How's the trip going?" Ducky asked.

"We're just about to go out for dinner. Why are you calling?" Gibbs asked his longtime friend.

"A little birdie told me that you and Jennifer are back together" The ME told the agent slyly.

"Wherever did you hear that?" Gibbs glared at Abby, who just smiled innocently.

"Abigail" Ducky told him cheekily.

"Who would've guessed?" Gibbs sighed.

"How was the flight?" Ducky asked.

"It was good. Anyway, we have dinner reservations at Le Meurice. I'll call you later Duck" Gibbs replied.

"Goodbye Jethro" Ducky said.

Gibbs hung up and handed the phone back to Abby.

"Right, let's go" Tony said.

And so they did. The 6 of them exited the hotel and got a bus to Le Meurice.

"Wow, it's even more beautiful than the last time we were here" Jenny said to Gibbs as they walked in the door hand in hand.

A woman in her late twenties walked up to them.

" _Hello. How may I help you?_ " She asked in French.

" _We're looking for a Phillip Lyle_ " McGee replied.

" _Let me just get him for you. Phil!_ " The French woman called.

A man with sandy blonde hair and a round friendly face jogged over.

" _These people were looking for you_ " the young woman told him.

" _Thank you Gabrielle_ " Phil replied.

The woman nodded before she walked away.

"Hey Tim. How are you?" Phil said before he and Tim hugged.

"I'm good Phil, how are you?" McGee asked.

"Good, yeah. Paris is definitely better than Maryland" Phil told him.

"Phil Lyle, this is Jethro Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Abby Sciuto, my team" McGee introduced them.

"Hi there. Tim's told me so much about you all" Phil said as he shook the hands of all of them.

"Which tables are we?" Gibbs asked.

"Tables 99 and 100. 99 is in the West Side, and 100 is in the East Side" Paul told them.

"Wait, there's two? Why did you not tell us?" Jenny questioned.

"How many places are at each?" Tony asked, even though he already knew the answer and ignoring Jenny's question.

"Two at one and four and the other" Phil replied.

"How about Jenny and Gibbs go at one and Timmy, Ziva, Tony and me go at the other?" Abby asked.

"OK" Jenny said.

"Let me summon another waiter. Isabelle!" A woman in her early twenties came walking over.

"Yes, Philip?" She asked.

"Please escort Agent Gibbs and Director Shepard to their table" Phil told her.

"Of course" Isabelle said. "Follow me" she added to Jenny and Gibbs before the three of them walked away.

"Wait so what are you doing?" Phil asked the team.

"Trying to get them engaged. Plus there was a secret bet at NCIS about when they would get together and engaged and Ziva, Tony, Abby and I all said within a week so we are trying to win that bet because we need them to get together plus the bet money was $250" McGee told him.

"Ahhhhh" Phil replied.

Afterwards Phil took the four of them to their table.

"Wow" Abby said.

"This is amazing" Ziva said.

"Glad you think so" Phil said with a smile.

They sat down.

"I'll let you decide what to have" Phil said before he walked off.

"I hope Gibbs does propose to Jenny in the next 6 days, otherwise $1000 is going to go down the drain" Abby sighed.

"What would we do with the money though?" Tony asked.

"Easy, we would save it" Ziva said.

With Jenny and Gibbs

"This is amazing" Jenny said as she looked around.

"I am glad you think so" Isabelle said in her French accent.

Finally they got to their table.

"Here is your table. A waiter will be here soon to collect your order" Isabelle told the redhead and the agent as they sat down.

"Merci" Jenny said to the waitress who just nodded her head.

"You OK Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, fine" Jenny told him.

"What's bothering you Jen?" He asked.

"When Carson stayed with me I remembered all my regrets about what I did to you I wondered what it would've been like if I hadn't left you. I wondered if we would've gotten married, had kids or if we would've just fell out of love with one another because we both had secrets. Maybe I would've never gotten the job of the Director" Jenny said as a tear ran down her face and Gibbs wiped it away with his thumb.

"Jen, we are together now and we will make this work. We can get married if you want to. You can't change the past, but you can change the future" Gibbs told her as he stroked her cheek.

Jenny smiled and put her hand on top of Gibbs's who entwined their fingers.

"Je t'aime Jethro" she told him.

"Je t'aime aussi Jen" he replied.

About a minute later, a waiter came to order their dinner.

" _2 steak au poivre with asparagus and frieze salad_ " Jenny said in flawless French.

" _And to drink?_ " The waiter asked.

"Champagne, Jethro?" Jenny asked her lover who nodded his head.

" _2 glasses of Veuve Fourny, Blanc de blancs champagne please_ " Jenny told the waiter.

" _Coming right up_ " the waiter replied before he walked away.

"I wonder what the others are up to" Gibbs said.

"I hope they're behaving" Jenny said anxiously.

"You sound like their Mother" Gibbs told her.

"Yeah, well, they're like my children" Jenny defended.

With The 'Kids'

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby were behaving, at least until a guy decided to flirt with Ziva.

" _Hello, beautiful_ " he said in French but immediately regretted it when he saw her facial expression.

Ziva punched the guy in the face before pulling his hands behind his back and he cried out in pain.

" _Never ever do that again, otherwise you will regret it_ " she told him in French.

" _Yes miss_ " the guy said before he ran off and then people started yelling at them.

" _We are American Federal agents!_ " Ziva shouted in French over the noise and it eventually calmed down.

"What. An. Idiot" Abby said.

"Talk about an idiot" Tony sighed.

A waiter in his late forties walked over.

"Don't worry about him, he's always trying to annoy customers. Are you ready to order?" The waiter sighed in an English accent.

"Are we ready to order?" Ziva asked the others in English and they nodded.

"I will have sole meunière" Tony said.

"And to drink?" The waiter replied.

"Pinot noir, please" Tony told him.

"I will have piperade please and a glass of cabernet sauvignon" McGee told the waiter.

"And you, miss?" The waiter asked Abby.

"I will have cassoulet and a glass of Fer Servadou" Abby replied.

"What about you, miss?" The waiter said to Ziva.

"I will have bouillabaisse and a glass of Villa Minna Red 2004 please" Ziva told him.

The waiter nodded his head before walking off.

"Now all we have to do is wait" Tony sighed.

With Jenny and Gibbs

"What was that?" Jenny asked as there was a cry of pain from a man.

"Someone is hurt" Gibbs said before a woman shouted in French.

"For goodness sake" Jenny sighed.

"What, Jen?" Gibbs asked his lover.

"Translated, what that woman just yelled in French is 'we are US federal agents' which means that it was..." Jenny was cut off by Gibbs.

"Ziva"

"We should've known she would not be able to take a vacation without at least one kill threat" Jenny said before she put her head in her hands.

Gibbs reached over the table and put his right hand on top of her left one.

"Hey, it's OK" he told her.

Jenny took her hands off her head and smiled weakly at him before she took a deep breath.

"Jethro, I want to apologize for being so cold to you. You've always been there for me and you've always had my six but I just became an monsterous ice queen" a tear rolled down her cheek as she said that.

Gibbs used his thumb to wipe it away before he stroked her cheek.

"Jen, listen to me" he said firmly. "You're not an ice queen and you are definitely not a monster. You made a mistake, and everyone makes mistakes. We'll get through this together."

Jenny smiled a little bit more widely than the last time.

"I really do love you Jethro" she told him.

"I know Jen. I love you too" he replied.

The Other Side of Le Meurice

"I wonder how Mommy and Daddy are getting on" Abby thought out loud.

"I'm sure they're OK, Abs" McGee told her.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the week?" Tony asked, changing the subject.

"I think we should go up the Eiffel Tower" Ziva decided.

"Yeah!" Abby cried.

"We need to go to Notre Dame too!" Tim said.

"Definitely" Tony agreed.

 **I can say this with no hesitation: this is definitely the longest chapter I have ever written.**

 **Just to let you know, I watched The Greatest Showman on my last day of school instead of doing sports and that is where the name Philip Lyle came from.**

 **PS- Have a little guess as to who Kaela is! ;-)**

 **By the way, sorry for that reupdate guys, my phone and the app are both being really glitchy for some reason.**


	3. chapter 3

**Suuuuuuupppppppppp people. Sorry this took so long to update, I had really bad writer's block (cue Jamie Lee Curtis voice) which sucked and my stupid phone was being really glitchy for some strange reason.** **Judgement Day, Part II literally just finished on 5 USA and I shoved my pasta in my mouth so I could get out from hearing range of that depressing episode :'-(**

 **One more thing guys, if you have read my story 'Colonel Flirty Bimbo', then you will know that I am officially a Slibbs shipper and a proud one at that. I will not say anything else, so if you want to find out the other details, go and read my latest story featuring our beloved red haired twins before you read this.**

 **Review** **shout-outs**

 **Troubled-Angel-26**

 **Guest**

 **YaleAceBella12**

 **Dw.618**

 **DonnaTheDynamo**

 **Guest**

 **Layla** **McGonagall**

 **I have a feeling I did not get you all but I promise I will try next chapter**

 **PS- I have to ask you all another favour about a FanFic I read. In this one Gibbs headslapped Jenny saying "that was for today" and then headslapped her again saying "and that was for eight years ago". I think it was the same one that he thrust the Dear John letter at her before going into the elevator while she cried but I am not 100% sure so if you have any idea about that FanFic then please please please let me know because I actually have nothing to read at the moment.**

 **PPS- As you all know, I use my email drafts so when I copy and paste my FanFics from there sometimes there can be typos. If there is, please let me know so I can sort it out.**

 **Imma** **shut up now so you people can enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading guys!!!!! Xx**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"I_ _think we should go up the Eiffel Tower" Ziva decided._

 _"Yeah!" Abby cried._

 _"And Notre Dame!" Tim said._

 _"Definitely" Tony agreed._

Present

"Anywhere else?" Abby asked.

"I do not think so" Ziva said.

"Me neither" Tony replied.

"Nor me" McGee added.

"Well how about we all have a think about it and let each other know _before_ we tell Jenny and Gibbs" Tony suggested.

"Yeah" the other three agreed.

Their dinner arrived a few minutes later.

"Mmm. I huv fowgotten ow goof feh foop fin Fwance actuwy if" **(I have forgotten how good the food in France actually is)** Abby said through her mouthful of food.

"I know!" Tony replied as soon as he swallowed his first mouthful.

"If there is one thing I will never get tired of, it is being in Paris" Ziva smiled.

"You've been here before?" McGee asked.

"Yes, a few times. I came here with Jenny once too" Ziva reminisced.

"You knew the Director already? Do you know what happened between her and Gibbs?" Abby cried.

"You did not hear this from me" Ziva warned and the others nodded. "Jenny's Mother and sister were both killed in a car crash the day after her twelveth birthday and then her Father died thirteen years later. One night when Jenny was really upset she told me about her family and how she had fallen in love with a man and she left him after being threatened by the person who was responsible for her Father's death. It was so horrible to see my best friend like that, just so upset and vulnerable on the floor and not being able to do anything just made me feel even worse.

"When I came to NCIS I realized the man that Jenny had talked so much about was Gibbs. I could tell she loved him, and that he loved her so when I found out about the mission to get them engaged I was overjoyed because if there is one person in the world who needs someone to love who loves her in return, it is Jen" the Mossad officer finished quietly.

"Oh my god" McGee said, his hand hovering over his mouth.

"Poor Jenny. I never knew that" Tony added quietly.

"The poor poor Director. That is so horrible" Abby said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Which is why we need to help them" Ziva replied fiercely.

"We can start the operation tomorrow. First let's finish our dinner and then go back to the hotel so we can get some sleep ready for tomorrow" Tony told them before they all nodded.

The four of them finished their dinner and then just as they were putting their coats on, McGee saw Jenny and Gibbs in the doorway.

With Jenny and Gibbs

Meanwhile, Gibbs and Jenny were reminiscing about their time in Europe before.

"Remember when you broke the chair in the farmhouse in Serbia?" Jenny laughed.

"That wasn't funny, Jen. I didn't have anything to fix it" Gibbs told her.

"It was so, Jethro" she replied.

Gibbs shook his head while his lover laughed some more.

"Jeez, Jen" he said.

The two of them finished their dinner and then they put their coats on.

"Will we go and see if the others are ready?" Jenny asked.

"Yep" Gibbs replied.

The two of them walked to the West Side, fingers entwined. When they got there, the 'kids' were putting on their coats before they walked over.

"You guys ready to go?" Jenny asked in a Mom-like tone.

"Yep" Tony, Abby, McGee and Ziva chorused.

Gibbs, Jenny and the others all walked to the nearest bus station to get a bus back to their hotel. By the time they got back, it was 2130 so they all went to bed.

"What will we do tomorrow?" Jenny whispered to Gibbs who was lying across from her.

"We could go to that chocolate shop we went to last time" Gibbs suggested.

"I like your thinking" his lover replied before she pressed a kiss to his lips.

The two of them fell asleep soon after that, but at 0500 Gibbs was woken up by Jenny thrashing around violently in her sleep.

"Jen, wake up. Jen! Jenny!" Gibbs shook her gently awake.

Jenny bolted upright before she cried into her hands and Gibbs pulled her into him while she sobbed into his shoulder. Eventually she stopped crying and pulled back.

"Sorry" the redhead said as she wiped her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. What was the nightmare about?" He asked her gently.

"My Father" she replied curtly.

"Tell me what happened" he urged his lover softly.

"I get them a lot. Every time I hear and see the same thing. A gunshot and then I am running down the stairs to the study and Dad's just" Jenny started crying again. "Dad's just sitting on the chair with a bullet hole in his head and the blood is pouring out" she sobbed.

"Oh, Jen" Gibbs said before he pulled her into a hug once again.

Jenny cried and cried for the next five minutes as Gibbs lay down, holding her in his embrace while she sobbed into his chest. Eventually they both fell asleep. Four hours later Jenny's eyes opened and she was very confused as to where she was. Then she realized what had happened the day before and that she finally had someone to love who loved her in return. She felt that certain someone stir underneath her.

"Morning" Gibbs yawned.

"Morning" Jenny replied before she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"We gonna go to that chocolate shop?" Her lover asked her.

"Definitely" the redhead replied.

"Do you remember the guy that owned it, Philippe?" Gibbs asked her with a laugh.

"Yes, he was hilarious. Remember his five year old daughter Manon? Remember her dancing around when we went into the shop?" Jenny giggled.

"Oh yeah. She was funnier than her Father. Manon will be what, thirteen now?" Gibbs replied.

"Round about that. Will we get dressed and then go and see if the kids are up?" The redhead said.

Gibbs nodded his head before the two of them got dressed and went through to Tony and McGee's room.

"Wake DiNozzo up first because that'll definitely get McGee up and if we're lucky Abby and Ziva might wake up as well because of all the noise he's capable of making" Gibbs whispered to his lover.

"OK" Jenny replied with a giggle before she shook Tony gently.

"Tony, get up. Tony!" She got a bit louder but he did not awaken.

'That's it' the redhead thought.

"Your movie collection's on fire" she said in Tony's ear before she went and stood beside her significant other who put his arm around her before she did the same.

"No!" Tony squealed in a very girl-like way as he bolted upright.

After that he noticed Gibbs and Jenny smirking with their arms looped around one another.

"Very funny" the Senior Field Agent said sarcastically.

At that moment, McGee's eyes opened and he sat up before rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" He yawned.

"Time to get up Tim" Jenny told him softly.

"OK" the computer geek replied.

"We're going to go and get the girls up. Get dressed and then we'll meet you downstairs in 30" Gibbs said to the boys before he and Jenny went out of the room and through to Abby and Ziva's room.

The two of them opened the door quietly and tiptoed in.

"Ziva, Ziva, time to get up" Jenny shook her friend gently.

"I am up, Jen" Ziva yawned as she sat up.

"Abs, get up" Gibbs shook the Goth that he saw as a daughter gently.

Abby bolted upright.

"I'm up, Gibbs" she said.

"Good. Now the two of you get dressed and we'll meet you downstairs in 30" Gibbs told them before he and Jenny walked back through to their room and sat down on their sofa.

Jenny rested her head on Gibbs's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"You OK?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" The redhead replied.

"When you had that nightmare and you were thrashing around in your sleep it scared me Jen. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her gently.

"I have the same one every night Jethro. I've had them for sixteen years and they keep coming. They stopped when I saw you again two years ago but when you quit and I started my personal vendetta against La Grenouille they came back and they haven't stopped since then" she swallowed a sob.

"Oh, Jen" the agent said before she pulled her into his embrace and stroked her hair.

Jenny sobbed into her lover's shoulder for a while before the crying eventually calmed down.

"Jen, you know that if you need to talk then I will always be here" Gibbs whispered to her.

Jenny nodded before she pulled back from crying and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you so much, Jenny" Gibbs told her softly.

"I love you too, Jethro" she replied quietly.

They stayed like that for a while; just holding onto one another. Eventually 0930 came around and they went to the hotel restaurant.

"What am I going to eat?" Tony's eyes were bulging.

"I'm gonna eat a pain au chocolat" Abby decided.

"I will have a pain suisse" Ziva said.

"I'm definitely gonna have a pain suisse to make up for last time" Jenny added.

"What happened last time?" Gibbs asked his lover.

"I ordered a pain suisse but I felt so sick that Ziva had to eat it" Jenny told him with a shrug.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"I'm gonna have a brioche with sugar on top" Tony decided finally.

"I'm gonna have a croissant and butter" McGee said.

"I'm gonna have the same as McGee" Gibbs added.

So they all ordered their food and then ordered a drink: Jenny and Gibbs got black coffee, Tony got coffee with cream, McGee got coffee with cream and hazelnut sprinkled on top, Ziva got coffee with cream and sugar and Abby got a CAF-POW! before they all sat down and ate their breakfast and drank their drinks.

"What are we gonna do today?" Abby asked excitedly once they had all finished.

"Last time I was here, I went to a really good chocolate shop so I thought we could go there" Gibbs suggested.

"Yeah!" The 'kids' cried.

"Go to your rooms and get ready. We'll meet in our room in 10" Jenny ordered.

And so they did. 10 minutes later, they all met in Jenny and Gibbs's room.

"What else could we do?" McGee asked.

"We could go shopping" Ziva suggested.

"That's a good idea Zives" Jenny told the Mossad officer who sent a smile the redhead's way.

"We can work on it as we go" Gibbs replied.

"That's a good idea" Jenny agreed with her significant other.

"Let's go!" Abby cried.

And so they did. They got a bus to the street that Philippe's chocolate shop was on.

"This street hasn't changed a bit in the last 8 years" Jenny told Gibbs fondly as they walked to the chocolate shop hand in hand with the others skipping in front.

Soon they got to a shop labelled La chocolaterie Philippe **(Philippe's Chocolate Shop)** and they all walked in.

"Hello?" Jenny said.

A girl around 13 came out of the room at the back.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked in a very strong accent.

"We are looking for Philippe Fontaine" Jenny replied.

" _Papa! There is a group of people here looking for you!_ " The girl called.

A man in his mid forties walked out of a room behind the counter before hanging up an apron and a hat and binning a pair of rubber gloves.

"Philippe, you may not remember us. We're Jenny and Jethro. We were here nine years ago" Jenny told him.

"Ahhhhh, oui. How are you both?" Philippe asked before he shook hands with them both.

"Very well, thank you. How is Marie?" Jenny asked.

"She is fine, thank you" Philippe said before he turned to the girl. "Manon, Jenny and Jethro were here 9 years ago."

"I remember, Papa. I still have the necklace you gave me the day before you went, Jenny" Manon replied as she pulled a silver locket out from underneath her shirt.

"I'm very glad you kept it" Jenny said before Manon went over to her slowly and put her arms around the redhead and then Jenny did the same.

"It's really nice to see you again Philippe" Gibbs told him.

"Thank you Jethro" Philippe replied gratefully.

"What chocolates would you like?" Manon asked them once she and Jenny had let go.

And so they all chose their chocolates before saying goodbye to Philippe and Manon.

"What will we do now?" Ziva asked as they walked out of the shop.

"Good question" Gibbs replied.

 **I am just going to end it there because I honestly have no more ideas on how to continue this plus I am completely exhausted at the moment and also in need of a shower. Thanks for reading guys and please tell me what you think x**


	4. chapter 4

**OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG THIS TOOK SO LONG. I was constantly on Google researching for sights and shops in Paris and it is actually very tiring. I should have chosen London for this but oh well. Anyway, Paris is wayyyy cooler because of JIBBS.**

 **When I saw my really cute profile picture in Enemies Domestic I think it was obviously I screamed and kept skipping it back because OMG JENNY AND GIBBS ARE SO ADORABLY CUUUUUTEEEEEE. I am honestly such a sucker for Jibbs photos ;-).**

 **Also guys, please go and give Catherine McGrath a listen. She is absolutely amazing and I would highly recommend her, especially to Swifties and people who love country pop just as much as me.**

 **Review shout-outs**

 **Guest**

 **YaleAceBella12**

 **Dw.618**

 **Guest**

 **Esquinzo**

 **Lady Layla McGonagall**

 **A special shout-out to Troubled-Angel-26 and The Bat Queen for reviewing more than once.**

 **Enjoy dis guys xxx**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"What will we do now?" Ziva asked as they walked out of the shop._

 _"Good question" Gibbs replied._

Present

"How about we visit the Château de Versailles?" Abby suggested.

"Actually, we should" McGee replied.

So they all walked to the Château de Versailles.

"Woah" Tony gaped.

They walked around it together, before Jenny and Gibbs went off by themselves together for a while.

"This place is so beautiful" Jenny smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you" Gibbs told her.

"Jethro..." tears filled Jenny's eyes.

"Are you OK?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that comment is just so... sweet" she replied before Gibbs smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Je t'aime tellement" he whispered. **(I love you so much)**

"Je t'aime davantage" she said quietly. **(I** **love you more)**

"Are you sure about that?" He teased.

"Positive" she told him sincerely.

He grabbed her hand and they walked around some more, smiling as they reminisced about old times.

With The 'Kids'

"Any more plans for Operation Jibbs anyone?" Tony asked.

"Wait, what is Jibbs?" Ziva said.

"Oh my god" Tony muttered.

"It's like Bradgelina. A power couple" Abby explained and Ziva nodded.

"Well, I personally think the proposal should be on top of the Eiffel Tower" McGee thought out loud.

"All in favor?" Ziva said, and she and the other three all put their hands up.

"Place of the proposal confirmed" Tony confirmed before he grabbed his PDA and wrote it down.

They walked around the garden for the next hour before Tony's cell rang.

"DiNozzo"

"DiNozzo, we're at the main gate. Where are you?" It was Gibbs.

"On our way" Tony said before he hung up.

"They want us at the main gate" he told the others who nodded before they all walked to the main gate.

Jenny and Gibbs were standing hand in hand and laughing about something. Ziva smiled to herself as she noticed that they both looked truly happy.

"You guys ready to go?" Jenny was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Yeah" McGee replied.

"OK, let's go" Gibbs said before he and Jenny walked out of the gardens, still hand in hand, and the 'kids' followed after them.

"What could we do now?" Abby asked.

"Well, we could go to Montparnasse Tower. The view is _amazing_ " Ziva said.

"Definitely" Gibbs replied.

They got to the nearest bus stop and waited.

"I can't believe this" Tony groaned half an hour after they got to the bus stop.

"I know. This bus is taking so long" McGee complained.

"Stop moaning, you two. It could be worse" Jenny said.

"Yes Mom" Tony replied before he and McGee closed their mouths.

Shock crossed Jenny's face at being called Mom and she opened her mouth to say something but the bus arrived.

"Thank God!" Abby cried.

Gibbs sent her a look but the goth only replied with an innocent smile. They got on the bus and McGee, Abby, Tony and Ziva all went right to the back as those four seats were the only seats that were not taken, apart from two seats right at the front where Jenny and Gibbs sat.

"Remember the last time we went to the Montparnasse Tower?" Gibbs asked Jenny.

"Uh huh. Remember when you threatened to throw me down the stairs?" Jenny laughed.

"You were annoying me" Gibbs replied jokingly threw his hands in the air.

"I know, and I'm sorry" Jenny said before she pecked him on the lips.

At the back of the bus, the team were trying to work out how to get the ring to Gibbs without Jenny finding out.

"How will we do it? Jenny will know something is wrong the moment Gibbs feels into his pocket" Abby cried.

"I have an idea!" Ziva said in a tone just louder than a whisper.

"What?" McGee asked.

"Jenny could get ready in our room, and Gibbs could get ready in your room, Tony and McGee" Ziva replied.

"They'll know something is up the minute we suggest it though" Tony pointed out.

"We'll have to come up with something" Abby sighed.

"This was so easy to start off with, now it just seems to get harder and harder" McGee moaned.

"I know!" Tony murmured.

Eventually they got to Montparnasse Tower.

"Woah" Abby said, her eyebrows very high up on her face and her mouth as wide as a fish as she took a look at it.

"This is _huge_ " Tony agreed.

They walked into the building, and took the elevator to the top.

"You can see all of Paris" Jenny remembered with a smile.

"Yes" Ziva replied to her friend with a small grin.

"Thank you Ziva" the redhead whispered.

"You are very welcome, Jen" the Israeli said quietly.

Jenny put her arms around Ziva and hugged her before the Israeli did the same. Once they had let go, Jenny spotted something.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at a bridge.

"Pont des Arts" Gibbs told her.

"Oh my god. That was where I told you I loved you for the first time" Jenny replied before she ran.

"Jen! Jen! Come back!" Gibbs said as he ran after her.

He grabbed her hand and she had no choice but to turn around. Her eyes glistened with unushed tears. Gibbs slowly pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his chest.

"Jen, I knew you loved me, even before you said it. I'm sorry I never told you back. I loved you back then Jenny, and I still love you now" He told her.

Jenny cried onto his shoulder for a while more before she looked up.

"I can't do this Jethro. I have lived with my regrets about leaving you for ten years. Maybe I should just go home" Jenny said sadly.

" _No_. I am _not_ letting you go again, Jen. I let you go once, and again. You left me and I never went after you. We can do this, Jen, we can do it" Gibbs replied as he squeezed her hand.

"I can't be with you Jethro" Jenny said before she let go of his hand and walked away.

 **AAAANNNNDDDD CLIFFHANGER. *screams and cries***

 **Let us wait until the next chapter to see what will happen. THERE ARE SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS, I KNOW. Please leave me a review guys xxx**


	5. chapter 5

**AAAANNNNDDDD I IS BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK.**

 **Sorry this took so long, finding sights in Paris is SO HARD MERLIN'S BEARD and then putting them into the story is even harder.**

 **I am not going to tell you about anything dat happens in this chapter because that will ruin it for you all so yeah.**

 **Review shout-outs**

 **Guest**

 **YaleAceBella12**

 **Dw.618**

 **Guest**

 **Esquinzo**

 **Lady Layla McGonagall**

 **aj.poppin**

 **Hippiechic81**

 **A special shout-out to Troubled-Angel-26 and Queen.Sheridan for reviewing more than once.**

 **Enjoy people x**

 _Previously_

 _"I can't be with you Jethro" Jenny said before she let go of his hand and walked_ _away._

Present

"Jen! Jenny! Come back!" Gibbs yelled as he ran after her.

Jenny got to the elevator and was just about to press the button to summon it when she felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind. She knew who the arms belonged to and she turned around to face them.

"Jethro, stop it. I can't do this. We can't be together, as much as we both..." Jenny was cut off by Gibbs putting his lips on hers.

"Jen, shut up, seriously just shut up. I love you. I love you so so much. You are the first woman I have properly loved since Shannon. I want you Jen, and I need you. I love you Jennifer Shepard, all of you" he told her once he pulled back from the kiss.

Jenny's eyes shone with tears and a smile lit up her face.

"I love you too Jethro, very much" she replied before she kissed him gently.

They broke apart and the agent took the redhead's hand and kissed it before they walked back to where the 'kids' were.

"Are you leaving us?" Abby asked Jenny angrily.

"I'm not going anywhere"Jenny assured them and Abby's anger quickly disappeared.

"Why were you just about to leave then?" Tony raged.

"The last time Jethro and I were together, it didn't work very well for either of us. We both had secrets that we kept to ourselves and then I broke my heart and his by leaving him with a Dear John letter inside of the most beautiful coat I had ever gotten, a cream one from Burberry that I adored.

I chose a career over the man I loved, and I really don't know why I did that. I was young and naïve, Jethro and I both were. But I know better now. I promise never to leave any of you. I love you all so much. Tony and Tim, you are like sons to me, and Ziva and Abby, you are like daughters to me" Jenny told them as a tear ran down her face and she wiped it away.

Abby hugged Jenny before the others, including Gibbs, all joined in.

"We love you too, Jenny. Right guys?" Abby said once they had all let go.

"Right" Tony, Ziva and McGee all chorused.

Jenny smiled.

"We're gonna go and have a look round" McGee said before he and the other 'kids' did just that.

Once they were gone, a couple of tears slipped down Jenny's face and she let out a sob. Gibbs pulled her into a tight cuddle while she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Jethro. I can't believe I was just about to leave you here again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Jenny sobbed.

"Shhhh, Jen. It's OK, I've got you. I love you Jenny, I love you so so much" Gibbs whispered to her as she cried.

Jenny looked up and smiled before she pecked the one she loved on the lips.

"I love you too" she replied quietly.

"Come on, let's go and have a look around with the kids" Gibbs said before he grabbed Jenny's hand and they found the others.

The six of them spent the next half hour walking around Montparnasse Tower.

"The view's amazing" Jenny said as she looked out to Paris.

"Yeah, it's not bad at all" Gibbs replied, looking at Jenny's butt.

Jenny, knowing _exactly_ what he was doing, turned around.

"Jethro!" She scolded with a laugh.

"Hey, you have a cute butt!" He threw his hands in the air in defense.

"Yeah, and you're just cute overall" she replied before kissing him softly on the lips.

And then she sashayed over to where the team was.

'She just makes it more difficult all the time' Gibbs thought irritably.

"Jethro!" Jenny said loudly with a bit of amusement in her voice as she knew she was making it difficult for him to concentrate.

Gibbs sped over to where they were.

"The view is amazing here" Tony said.

"It truly is" Ziva agreed with a smile.

Jenny made a mental note to make sure that Tony and Ziva got together, and if they didn't do it themselves, then she and Abby would have to do it for them.

"I loved that. It was more fun than the last time" Ziva said as they all walked off the elevator and back outside into the open air.

"It is quite good actually" Abby concurred.

"We're gonna have to find something to do now. It's 1145, should we find a restaurant for lunch?" Jenny asked them.

"Is it not a bit early for lunch Jen?" Ziva questioned.

"How about we find a restaurant and then see if there's something good near it?" Gibbs suggested.

"That works for me" Abby nodded.

"And me" Tony agreed.

"Me too" McGee piped up.

"Let's do that then" Jenny stated.

They walked across from Montparnasse Tower to the nearest bus stop.

"Where could we go now?" Gibbs muttered as he looked at the bus schedule.

"Musée d'Orsay?" Ziva suggested.

"Good idea, Ziva" McGee complimented.

"Thank you Tim" the Israeli replied and the geek smiled in return.

They all got on the bus and went to the Musée d'Orsay.

"Woah" Tony gaped.

"It's amazing here" Abby said as she looked around with wide eyes.

"It is. Jen and I are gonna wander around together for the next hour or so. We'll meet back here at 1300" Gibbs replied before he took Jenny's hand and they walked off together.

"We're gonna have to plan the proposal so we can develop it" Tony groaned once they were sure that the redhead and the agent were out of range of hearing, seeing and lipreading them.

"How about we just relax for the rest of today and then work on it tomorrow?" McGee asked.

"Good idea Timmy" Abby agreed.

"Relax Tony" Ziva told the movie buff in a soothing manner.

Tony nodded before he and the others walked off in the opposite way from Gibbs and Jenny.

With Gibbs and Jenny

"Being here makes me miss my sister" Jenny told Gibbs quietly.

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking" he replied as he rubbed his thumb around in circles on her hand.

"No, it's fine. Heather was killed alongside my Mom in a car crash when I was twelve. She was fifteen. When I was nine we all came to Paris. Heather's favourite school subjects were Art and History and when she left school she wanted to be an artist or a historian so obviously this was her paradise.

She was a Mommy's girl whereas I was a Daddy's girl but she was always there for me when I needed her. When they died my Dad hired Noemi and she became my surrogate Mother. Noemi was there for me when my Father died and she took care of the house whenever I went away" Jenny told him.

"I lost my Mom too. I was fourteen when it happened. She had cancer" Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, I am so sorry" Jenny said.

"It's not your fault Jen" he whispered.

"What about your Father?" The redhead asked.

"I haven't spoken to him in close to 20 years" Gibbs stated curtly.

"Why not?" Jenny pressed softly.

Gibbs took a deep breath.

"He brought a date to Shannon and Kelly's funeral" he informed his lover.

"Jethro, that was his way of coping. When I lost my Dad I slept with more guys than I could count and I can't even remember their names. You should talk to your Dad" Jenny replied.

"When we get back home" Gibbs promised and Jenny nodded.

"When we get home" she repeated.

"I love you" he whispered before he kissed her on the forehead softly.

"I know" she replied.

 **AAAANNNNDDDD DIS IS A FINISHED CHAPTER.**

 **Is this too short?? Should I make chapter 6 longer??? Is this boring??? What about that Jibbsy bit at the start??? Did you honestly think I would let you guys down and make Jenny leave Gibbs AGAIN???**

 **Anyway, this was a HARD chapter to write because I was unmotivated a lot of the time plus these past few weeks have been tough so I didn't really write very much but I AM BAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKK PEOPLE.**

 **PS- If you find that reference, let me know and you will receive a shout-out next chapter!!!!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading people and please type in a few words down below and press the send button!! Xx**


	6. chapter 6

***Obi-Wan Kenobi voice* Hello there!**

 **First** **of all let me say how sorry I am for not updating this in so long. I completely lost motivation to write it and finding stuff is actually really really hard to do.**

 **I** **have also been experiencing some difficulties with my mental health, which has impacted every other aspect of my life.**

 **Thank** **you so so much for supporting me and staying by my side you guys, it means the world to me.**

 **Review Shout-outs**

 **Guest**

 **YaleAceBella12**

 **Dw.618**

 **Guest**

 **Esquinzo**

 **Lady Layla McGonagall**

 **aj.poppin**

 **jag389**

 **Special shout-outs to Troubled-Angel-26, Bee-327 and Hippiechic81 for reviewing more than once**

 **Enjoy as always my lovelies** **xx**

 _Previously_

 _"I love you" he whispered before he kissed her on the forehead softly._ _"I know" she replied_

Present

They wandered around, until they came a painting of a flowerpot with daffodils in it. Jenny's eyes filled with tears as she looked at it.

"Jen? Jenny, what's wrong? Tell me" he urged her quietly.

"Heather's favorite flower was a daffodil. Whenever we came to England to see my Mom's family, my cousins, Heather and me all picked daffodils for hours on end. For my twelfth birthday she painted a picture of a daffodil for me. She died the next day" she replied as she wiped her eyes.

Gibbs rubbed his thumb in circles on Jenny's hand in an attempt to sooth her.

"It's OK Jen, it's OK" he told her.

"I miss my sister Jethro" she whispered.

"I know you do" he said softly as he pulled her into his shoulder.

They stayed silent for a while, just holding onto one another; Jenny missing her parents and sister and Gibbs missing his mother and Shannon and Kelly.

"I love you Jen. I love you so much" he informed her quietly.

Jenny looked up.

"I love you too" she replied in a whisper.

"Will we go upstairs?" He asked her softly after a while and she nodded.

They got to the stairs and walked up them hand in hand. Jenny looked at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing, just the fact that I love you" Jenny replied, the grin still clearly visible.

"I love you too" he told her.

They walked around for a while more before they came to a picture of two horses. Gibbs looked at it and smiled softly.

"Jethro?" Jenny urged him softly.

"Shannon and Kelly both loved horses. We used to go to a stable on a beach almost every weekend when I wasn't deployed" he said quietly.

"I know how hard it is to talk about them Jethro" Jenny informed him and he nodded.

Gibbs rubbed his hand on her back and she smiled.

"What's the time?" Jenny asked him.

"1250. Should we start walking back to the entrance?" Gibbs suggested.

"That works" his significant other replied.

Gibbs smiled and squeezed her hand. Jenny grinned at him and Gibbs saw the Jenny he knew and loved.

"I love it here. I never thought I would be back in Paris with you" Jenny stated as they walked down the stairs.

"Me neither, but we are, so let's make the most of it while we can" Gibbs replied.

"Thanks for doing this Jethro. It means a lot to me" Jenny told him quietly.

"You're welcome Jen" Gibbs said before he kissed her on the forehead.

Jenny and Gibbs got to the entrance at exactly 1300, to where the 'kids' were all waiting.

With The 'Kids'

After Jenny and Gibbs walked off, Tony, Abby, McGee and Ziva all walked off the other way.

"I know we said we were going to wait until tomorrow but let's face it, well so be able to do that so... has anyone got any ideas for the proposal yet?" Tony sighed.

"Yes. We can put it in Gibbs's suitcase the day we are going up the Eiffel Tower" Ziva said.

"That's actually a good idea" McGee agreed.

"Now we can stop stressing about that part!" Tony cried and the others laughed.

"You're amazing Ziva" Abby told the Israeli who smiled.

"Let's go and have a look at some paintings now!" Tony cried before he and the others went to have a look around.

They walked past a lot of paintings, including one of a goat which Abby laughed at.

"What's so funny, Abby?" McGee asked.

"When I was eight years old, at our local farm they had a goat. The goat's name was Herbert and he used to try and stand on his hind legs. It was really funny" Abby said as she wiped her eyes from all the laughing.

"That sounds brilliant" Ziva replied with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Are you alright Zi?" Tony asked her concernedly.

"Yes" the Mossad officer told him.

"Ziva, you know you can tell us anything. We're family after all" Abby reminded her.

Ziva took a deep breath.

"When I was younger, my best friend, Najib, was killed in an Israeli air strike. He was a Muslim and his favourite animal was a goat. Najib said that as soon as he was old enough, he was going to move to a better country, buy a farm there and raise goats. After Najib died I have tried to avoid anything to do with goats" Ziva told them sadly.

"Until now" McGee finished for her quietly.

"Yes" the Mossad liasion replied softly.

"I'm so sorry Ziva" Abby whispered.

"It is not your fault Abby" Ziva said.

"But you don't deserve it. You've already lost so many people" Tony reminded her gently.

"When you grow up in a country like mine you begin to accept that you are going to lose people you care about, not that it makes the losses any less hard" the Israeli replied.

"I can't imagine how hard that must be Ziva" McGee stated.

"I am lucky to have all of you though" Ziva informed the other three and they smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Ziva" Abby said as she wrapped the Israeli in a hug.

"You are very welcome, Abby" the Mossad officer replied quietly.

"Where will we go next?" Tony asked enthusiastically once the two women had let go and the other three laughed.

"It's 1250 and Jenny and Gibbs said to meet at the entrance at 1300 so will we just head back there?" McGee suggested once he, Ziva and Abby had stopped giggling at Tony.

"That works" Abby said and the movie buff and the Israeli both nodded.

The four 'kids' all walked to the entrance, and after a few seconds of standing there, Jenny and Gibbs walked over hand in hand and they both looked truly happy.

"You guys ready for lunch?" Jenny asked and the younger four all nodded.

"Let's go then" Gibbs said before they all walked out of the Musée d'Orsay and out into the city of Paris.

They walked around for a while, eventually coming to a café called Le café de la beauté (The Café of Beauty). There was a label at the door in French which roughly translated to please wait while one of our waiters attends to you. They all stood there for a few moments before a man in his late thirties walked up to them.

' _How many are with you_?" This waiter asked in French.

" _Six_ " Ziva replied.

" _Very well. Please come with me_ " the waiter said before he walked over to a table and they all followed.

They came to a table with a cream table cloth and it was set for six.

"Woah" Tony gaped as he looked at the table with wide eyes.

"This is beautiful" Abby said.

"It is" Jenny agreed.

"Will we all sit down now?" Gibbs suggested and the others laughed before they did just that.

They took out six menus, which were in both French and English and looked at them before eventually deciding what they wanted. Another waiter walked over, this time in his early to mid sixties.

"What may I get for you all?" He asked in a heavily accented voice.

"I'll have the croque monsieur" Tony replied.

"I will have the chicken confit" Ziva stated.

"I'll have the quiche Lorraine" Abby said.

"I'll take the cassoulet" McGee added.

"I'll have the steak frites please" Gibbs requested.

"And I will take the duck confit" Jenny finished.

"OK, thank you very much. What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked.

The six all shared glances.

"Just a jug of tap water please" Jenny replied.

The waiter nodded before he walked off to the kitchen. The six NCIS employees burst into conversation about different things: Tony and Ziva about whther James Bond was good or not, Abby and McGee about the latest Apple MacBook and Jenny and Gibbs about which western film was the best.

"I mean, come on Ziva! James Bond is great!" Tony cried.

"I will have to disagree with you on that Tony" Ziva replied.

"It has a great security system" Tim said.

"But it is easily breakable" Abby pointed out.

"The best one is definitely How The West Was Won" Jenny told Gibbs fiercely.

"No, it's The Searchers" Gibbs replied.

"That's the one with the line "that'll be the day", isn't it?" His lover whispered.

Gibbs nodded guiltily. Jenny's eyes filled with tears.

"Excuse me" she whispered before she speed walked to the bathroom.

Ziva took one look at Gibbs before she ran after Jenny. Ziva got into the bathroom and saw Jenny leaning on the sink sobbing.

"Jen?" Ziva asked quietly as she approached her friend.

Jenny faced Ziva who put her arms around the sobbing redhead.

"Why does that affect me so much?" Jenny cried.

"Because you love him, and he means the world to you so that comment hurt you back then, and judging by your reaction, it still hurts you now" Ziva concluded.

"I can't do this Ziva, I can't be in a relationship with Jethro when I have all of these regrets" Jenny sobbed.

"Well maybe it is time to stop regretting. He loves you Jenny, I know it in my heart. If you tell him about your feelings then he will understand" Ziva told the redhead.

"Will he though? I don't want to break up with him. I love him so so much but I can't let go of my regrets" Jenny weeped.

"I know Jen, I know" Ziva said, stroking the redhead's hair.

The two walked out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later and they walked back to their table.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked Jenny concernedly.

"I'm fine" Jenny replied curtly.

The six were all silent until their meals arrived and the meals were eaten in silence as well. Gibbs paid the bill and they all walked out.

"Jen, what's up?" Gibbs asked his lover quietly.

"You know what's up?!" Jenny yelled. "I can't do this anymore! I can't do any of this! I'm going home because I can't be with you Jethro, no matter how much I love you, because it hurts me too much!"

Jenny turned around, tears streaming down her face and no one went after her.

 ***inhales**

 **DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN.**

 **Here** **is your dose of drama to keep you all going until the next chapter, whenever that might be, and I PROMISE it will not be as long as the gap was between this chapter and the last.**

 **OK** **, does anyone have any theories about the next chapter? Please let me know because I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Thanks** **for reading guys as always and please leave a review!! Xx**


	7. chapter 7

**HELLO MY DEAR PEOPLE**

 **I finished writing this when I was on the bus this morning but because I have no mobile data, the fact I had Drama and I needed to eat dinner, I could not post it until now.**

 **Thank you all so so much for the kind messages I received after the last chapter. It means the absolute world to me.**

 **I am currently on a roll when it comes to writing FanFiction, so hopefully the next chapter should be up within the next week (fingers crossed).**

 **Review Shout-outs**

 **Guest**

 **YaleAceBella12**

 **Dw.618**

 **Guest**

 **Esquinzo**

 **Lady Layla McGonagall**

 **aj.poppin**

 **jag389**

 **AmyV24**

 **Special shout-outs to Troubled-Angel-26, Bee-327, Hippiechic81 and BohoAngel for reviewing more than once.**

 **Reupdate: sorry about that guys, there was a couple of issues with my English.**

 **Enjoy people xx**

 _Previously_

 _"Jen, what's up?" Gibbs asked his lover quietly._

 _"You know what's up?!" Jenny yelled. "I can't do this anymore! I can't do any of this! I'm going home because I can't be with you Jethro, no matter how much I love you, because it hurts me too much!"_

 _Jenny turned around, tears streaming down her face and no one went after her._

Present

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked loudly although he did not move.

"I'm going home Jethro!" Jenny shouted through her tears, although she still did not turn around.

With Jenny

Jenny walked away from Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ziva, tears running down her face.

'Why does it always end with me leaving?' She thought.

Jenny reached a bus station and she got a bus back to the hotel they were staying in. She picked up a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

 _Dear Jethro,_

 _I know this is not the first time I have done this but this is to explain everything that I cannot say to your face._

 _First thing's first I love you. I promise you I do. I have loved you for over ten years and I will never stop._

 _Second thing's second why I'm leaving. You and I know deep down that we are both too stubborn to make this work. I can't do this, no matter how much I want to._

 _Please find someone who makes you happy and won't leave you because they can't cope with it._

 _I love you Jethro, always remember that._

 _From Jenny_

She grabbed an envelope and put the letter in the envelope and sealed it before she wrote _Jethro_ on the front and a tear rolled down her face onto the letter and smudged the writing.

Jenny packed her stuff and went downstairs to check out.

"Shalom Jenny" Kaela said before she looked at Jenny's suitcase. "You are leaving so soon? Are the others going with you?"

"I'm leaving today and no, the others are not coming with me" Jenny replied.

"OK then, I shall check you out" Kaela stated before she clicked a few keys and Jenny was signed out.

"That is you Jenny" Kaela told the redhead.

"Thank you Kaela" Jenny said gratefully.

"You are welcome, Jenny" Kaela replied.

Jenny smiled at Kaela before she walked out of the hotel. She continued to the nearest phone box and put in some change and called the airport.

" _Hello_?" A man's voice said in French

" _Hello there. I would like to book a flight from Charles de Gaulle Airport to Dulles International Airport please_ " Jenny replied.

The man was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up again.

" _I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we don't have a flight available until Wednesday. Would you like to book one for then_?" The man asked.

" _No thank you_ " Jenny said.

" _Very well then_. _Goodbye_ " the man stated before he hung up.

Jenny walked out of the phone box and to the nearest bus station. She found the place where she needed to go and she waited for the bus to arrive. Eventually it came after fifteen minutes of waiting and she got on it. It eventually arrived where she needed to be. The Hotel des Arts-Montmatre. The hotel where she and Gibbs were staying when they were in Paris together.

" _Hello, I would like to book a room_ " Jenny told the receptionist in French.

" _Of course, is it just for you, Ma'am_?" The receptionist asked her.

" _Yes_ " Jenny replied.

" _Let me see. Only 136 is available, is that alright for you_?" The receptionist questioned.

" _Yes, that's fine_ " Jenny said, her voice shaking slightly but only people who knew her as well as Gibbs or Ziva could hear it.

" _Here is the key. There is an information booklet with everything you need to know in your room_ " the receptionist told the redhead as she handed her the key.

Jenny thanked the receptionist before she went to find her room. The exact room where she and Gibbs had stayed when they were in Paris for the first time. She unlocked the door, her eyes filled with tears, and went in, closed the door before she burst into tears. She collapsed on the bed and cried her heart out.

With Gibbs and the 'Kids'

Gibbs made to go after Jenny but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him.

"She needs to cool off. Let her go for a while" Ziva told him and he nodded.

They walked back over to the others.

"Is she coming back, Gibbs?" Abby asked anxiously.

"I dunno Abs, I dunno" Gibbs replied sadly.

"Let's go back to the hotel" Tony said and everyone else agreed.

The five of them took a bus back to their hotel. Tony sat beside McGee, Abby beside Ziva and Gibbs sat by himself. They were all near each other although no one spoke because they all missed Jenny a lot.

The bus reached their hotel and they got off it.

"You guys can all come into our room" Tony said and McGee nodded. "We can try and find Jenny in there."

They all went to Tony and McGee's room and Abby tried to trace Jenny's cellphone, McGee and Ziva checked her credit card, Tony went looking for something in his bag (bonus points if you know what it is!) and Gibbs went through to his room to look for clues. He found an envelope on his bed with his name on it.

'Jenny's handwriting' he thought as he looked at the way his name was written.

He then noticed the tear which had smudged his name a little and his heart filled up with even more sadness. He opened the envelope and found the letter.

 _Dear Jethro,_

 _I know this is not the first time I have done this but this is to explain everything that I cannot say to your face._

 _First thing's first I love you. I promise you I do. I have loved you for over ten years and I will never stop._

 _Second thing's second why I'm leaving. You and I know deep down that we are both too stubborn to make this work. I can't do this, no matter how much I want to._

 _Please find someone who makes you happy and won't leave you because they can't cope with it._

 _I love you Jethro, always remember that._

 _From Jenny_

A tear rolled down Gibbs's cheek. He knew now that Jenny definitely loved him but she was too scared of what would happen to them this time because of what happened the first time.

He went back through to Tony's room and sat down on McGee's bed sadly. Tony went over to Gibbs and placed a small box in Gibbs's hand.

"I thought you might want this" Tony said.

Gibbs took a look at the box and opened it to reveal the ring he was going to propose to Jenny with.

"Thanks Tony" he whispered.

Gibbs took another look at the ring before he looked at the four people who were like his children and then he realized where the woman he loved was.

"I know where she is" Gibbs called as he pocketed the ring and ran out of the room.

Gibbs sprinted out of the hotel and made a beeline for the bus station. There was a bus there and Gibbs got on it.

"The Hotel des Arts-Montmatre, and as fast as you can" the former Marine said.

The driver nodded before they drove at the speed limit to the Hotel des Arts-Montmatre. Gibbs thanked the the driver quickly as he got off the bus. He ran into the hotel.

"The redheaded woman that just came in. Which room is she in?" Gibbs asked the receptionist.

"I cannot tell you that, sir. Would you like me to pass on a message for you?" The receptionist replied.

Gibbs gave the receptionist his best glare but even then she did not cower.

"I have dealt with your type before, sir-" the receptionist was cut off when Gibbs placed the box on the desk and opened it.

The receptionist took a deep breath.

"She is in room 136" she said.

"Thank you" Gibbs stated gratefully as he picked up the ring.

It was only as he ran up the stairs that he realized just what room it was.

'The room that Jenny and I stayed in last time' he thought.

Gibbs found the room and heard muffled sobbing from inside it.

"Jen?" He said.

"Go away Jethro!" Jenny shouted from inside but the former Marine just went in anyway.

He found Jenny on the bed crying and he lay down beside Jenny and put his arms around her while she cried into his chest.

"It's alright, Jen, it's OK" he whispered to the weeping redhead.

"It's not Jethro! It's not OK! I can't do this!" Jenny cried.

"When has that ever stopped you, Jenny? Don't give up, just because of your regrets. Don't stop, just because you're terrified of what's going to happen" Gibbs told her.

"I can't help it though!" The redhead said through her tears. "I love you so much, I just can't cope with the thought of being with you when we both get hurt the slightest bit by our regrets!"

"Jen, we can get through this. We can do this" Gibbs told the one he loved.

"I can't! You might, but I can't!" Jenny repeated.

Gibbs tightened his hold on Jenny as she sobbed into his chest. Eventually her crying calmed down but she did not pull back. The agent looked down at the redhead and realized. _She had fallen asleep_.

Gibbs vowed to stay there with her until she woke up.

-NCIS-

Jenny woke up half an hour later and saw Gibbs opposite her, fast asleep. Jenny stroked his cheek.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry" she whispered sadly.

"Don't say you're sorry Jen" he replied quietly as he put his hand on top of hers, his eyes still closed.

"I am sorry though Jethro, I'm sorry I've put you through so much. I turned you down on my first day as Director and I continued turning you down. I've found it easier to cope loving you and not being with you than loving you and being with you" Jenny told him.

"What if I told you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you? What if I told you that I want you to be the last Mrs Gibbs?" Gibbs asked her.

"I don't understand..." Jenny stated.

That was when it happened.

Gibbs got down on one knee on the floor and pulled out the box from his pocket. He opened the box and Jenny gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"Will you, Jennifer Shepard, the only woman I've loved since I lost Shannon, become my wife and the final Mrs Gibbs?" He asked.

 **AAAANNNNDDDD CUT**

 **MORE DRAMA PEOPLE**

 **But at least I did this chapter. I swear this was only meant to be a short filler chapter but this is me we are talking about and I love long chapters plus I owe you guys because I went on hiatus for like five months with no explanation until Monday and there was that cliffhanger last chapter** **as well.**

 **Right, QUESTION TIME: taking what happened into consideration, what do you think Jenny's answer is going to be? How do you think will the team react if she says no?**

 **Any theories or ideas? Please let me know, I would love to hear them.**

 **Thank you so so much for reading. Please tell me what you think. I love you guys xx**


	8. chapter 8

**Hey guys!! What is up? Sorry for the delay, writing the next chapter of Truths took SO LONG. I hate writer's block. It can go and die in a hole. I have also become addicted to the Hallmark Channel show 'Good Witch', so I have been spending my spare time watching that. I am on the sixth episode of Season 2, and I only started watching it last Thursday!!!**

 **Sorry for the delay after updating Truths, I had to help make dinner and then eat it and I had to deal with storage issues but all that is done now** **(I hope).**

 **Review** **Shout-outs**

 **Guest**

 **YaleAceBella12**

 **Esquinzo**

 **Lady Layla McGonagall**

 **aj.poppin**

 **jag389**

 **AmyV24**

 **BohoAngel**

 **Special** **shout-outs to Troubled-Angel-26, Bee-327 and Hippiechic81 for reviewing more than once**

 **Another shout-out to my good friend Oreo for helping me with Jenny's answer.** **You guys are all amazing, thank you for being so supportive. It means the world to me.**

 **Disclaimer-** **I do not own NCIS.** **If I did, then I would probably not be writing FanFiction.**

 **Now, as a gift to you all, may I present the almighty chapter 8 of Operation Jibbs. Enjoy xx**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"What_ _if I told you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you? What if I told you that I want you to be the last Mrs Gibbs?" Gibbs asked her._ _"_

 _I don't understand..." Jenny stated._

 _That_ _was when it happened._ _Gibbs got down on one knee on the floor and pulled out the box from his pocket. He opened the box and Jenny gasped, her eyes filling with tears._

 _"Will you, Jennifer Shepard, the only woman I've loved since I lost Shannon, become my wife and the final Mrs Gibbs?" He asked._

Present

"Jethro" Jenny whispered, looking him in the eyes.

"Jen?" Gibbs questioned anxiously.

"Are you sure about this? Is this what you want?" The redhead asked.

Gibbs nodded with a proper smile, not just one of his signature half smiles, his eyes filled with tears.

'Is she going to say yes? Does she want to marry me?' He thought nervously.

Jenny looked at the ring before she looked back up at him.

"Yes" she said quietly. "I'll marry you."

Gibbs looked up at her irecredulously before he put the ring on her finger and wrapped her in his arms.

"God I love you Jenny" he told her softly.

"I know" Jenny replied, her jade eyes filled with tears. "I love you too."

Gibbs pulled back and wiped a tear that was rolling down Jenny's cheek with his finger. Jenny put her hand on his and laced their fingers together before she put her lips to his softly.

"We need to tell the kids" Jenny said once they pulled back.

"We need to thank them as well" Gibbs told her.

They looked deep into each others' eyes.

"Later" they chorused before he kissed her again.

With the 'Kids'

"What did he just say?" McGee asked, wondering if he had just heard what he thought he did.

"He knows where Jenny is" Ziva said.

"I hope she's OK" Abby added anxiously.

"She'll be fine, Abs" Tony assured the goth. "Jenny can take care of herself.

"I hope so" the forensic scientist replied.

"I've got a trace on Jenny's cell!" McGee cried suddenly and the other three crowded around him.

"Where is she?" Abby questioned.

"The Hotel des Arts-Montmatre. I'm tracing Gibbs's too" the computer geek said before he clicked a few keys.

"What about him? Where's he?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs is there too. He's with Jenny" McGee told the others.

"Let us just leave them then" Ziva stated and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"What could we do?" Abby questioned.

"We could play Charades?" Tony suggested and everyone else nodded.

The four played Charades for the next hour before there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be" Ziva wondered out loud.

They all walked over and Tony opened the door. The "kids" all gasped at the sight.

With Jenny and Gibbs

After spending twenty minutes celebrating their engagement, Jenny and Gibbs had a shower and they got redressed. They sat down on the bed and Gibbs wrapped an arm around his fiancée and she leaned into him.

"Thank you for stopping me leaving you again" Jenny said gratefully, her eyes filled with tears.

"I read the letter you left me on our bed, and it saddens me that you feel like that Jen. Why didn't you just tell me?" Gibbs asked her concernedly and he looked at her face on.

"It's like the last time: I wrote down everything that I was too scared to say to your face. I love you more than anything in the world, but the thought of being with you terrifies me because I don't want us to end up like ten years ago" Jenny replied, not able to look him in the eye.

"Hey, look at me" he said and she did just that.

"Do you trust me?" The Marine asked.

"With my life" she replied.

"What about your heart?" He questioned.

"I don't know" she whispered.

"Jenny, I trust you enough to talk about my family openly. For me, that's trusting you with my heart" Gibbs said.

"I told you, about my Mom, and my Dad, and Heather. I would never dream of telling anyone else that" Jenny stated.

"But you did. Why?" Her fiancé asked her.

"Because I do. I trust you with my heart" she realized before she pulled him into a hug.

Gibbs held her close and kissed her hair while rubbing her back. She held onto him tightly, inhaling his scent to calm herself down.

"Jethro, I want to go but won't the kids be angry with me?" Jenny replied anxiously.

"They wanted to find you. They'll want to know you're alright" Gibbs assured her as he entwined their fingers.

"OK then" she replied, still feeling a bit unsure about it.

Gibbs noticed that and his eyes filled with concern.

"It's gonna be OK, Jen" he said and she nodded.

He put his other hand on her cheek and stroked it. A tear rolled down Jenny's face and Gibbs wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back and she buried her face in his neck, smelling his scent of coffee and sawdust once again.

"Should we go and see the others?" Jenny asked once they pulled back.

"Do you want to?" Gibbs replied.

"Yes" Jenny said.

"If you're sure" Gibbs told her.

They walked out of the hotel and to the bus stop. The bus arrived, miraculously, five minutes later, and its first stop was the hotel where the others were. Gibbs and Jenny walked in hand in hand and they went to Tony and McGee's room. Jenny knocked on the door. She had never been more scared in her entire life, and she had worked anti terrorist ops in the Middle East.

The door opened, and Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby all stood there in the doorway.

"Hi guys" Jenny whispered, not able to look them in the eye.

 **AND CUT**

 **Jenny accepted, but how is the team going to react to the fact that she and Gibbs are engaged? Will they become angry? Find out in the next chapter of Operation Jibbs, which should be up soon!!**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I love you all. Please tell me what you thought x**


End file.
